


I Wish I Never Loved You

by storybookteller61



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, MY BABIES, a little angst to fill the pages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybookteller61/pseuds/storybookteller61
Summary: Hizzie angst.





	I Wish I Never Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda lost a bit of inspo for my other hizzie fic, but ill eventually get on that sometime in the distant or nearby future. So here is some Hizzie angst to fill your hearts. Quick oneshot, might turn into something else if I really feel it.

“I wish I never loved you.” The venom spits from her lips like petals from a withering rose. Her eyes rimmed red with the anger she feels towards the broken girl in front of her. 

“L-Lizzie.. Please.” The broken girls reaches out to touch the other girl’s arm, maybe just maybe she can explain what happened and they’ll go back to before. Back to the good times. To the forehead kisses. To the times before all this pain and agony. The happier, more simpler times.

“I can’t do this right now, Hope. Just leave!” Lizzie pulled from the smaller girl’s grip. She closes the door to her bedroom with a slam, leaving Hope on the other side. Sliding down the door, she breaks, letting out uncontrollable sobs as her heart breaks into a million pieces. She wishes she could go back, back to before she gave her heart to the tribrid girl, back to when she hated Hope with every sense of her being because hating her was easier than this. 

Hope didn’t know what to do, she was causing Lizzie pain. Something she promised she’d never do. She stayed outside the door, sitting on the floor listening to the muffled sobs on the other side. She traced her hand on the wood door, hoping, praying she could find a way to make this right. Better her relationship because she couldn't live with herself knowing Lizzie was suffering and it was because of her.

Lizzie stopped crying, tried to calm her breathing. In and out. She leaned her head against the wood, listening to the breaths coming from the other side. She should’ve known Hope wouldn’t leave her, it almost brought a smile to her face. Even in her worst moments, Hope was always there even when they couldn’t stand each other.

To be honest, she just wanted to quit the older girl. She loved her, yes, with almost every inch of her being but she had to wonder if all this was worth it. The lies. The pain, everything. She wasn’t sure she could take much more before she finally gave up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Make sure to leave a comment below.


End file.
